


等

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* Sweet
Relationships: 平&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	等

07年中国的领导班子（中央政治局常委）加入了两位新人，这也是他两的初见。  
“你好同志，我叫习近平。”  
“近平同志你好，我叫李克强。”  
两位新人微笑面对，握手言欢。当我跨进这片土地时，我听到身后传来婆娑飘渺的声音，她说，红星，我年轻的国，红莲即将绽放，双星终汇聚，命运的齿轮已经开始，请你耐心等待……

十八大完满闭幕，主席台上的领导纷纷退场，而近平却一直背着椅子站在自己的位置上，迟迟不走，他在等，在等他的那位朋友、知己亦或是早已刻于心尖却不自知的伴侣。阿强面带微笑缓缓地向他走来，走到近平的身边，与他并肩轻松愉悦交谈着离开会场。  
“克强同志，晚上去我家，我给你做江米条吃。”  
阿强瞥了一眼身旁的近平，“不去，我得帮着温总理处理些政务。”说罢便抬手在近平眼前晃了晃手里的几份文件。  
“那正好，胡主席也交代了我一些事情，我怕一人拿捏不好，想和你共同探讨下，你也可以处理文件，遇到不决，我们可共同商量着来，两人总比一人强，而且晚饭也都给你做的好好的。”近平拉着阿强的胳膊就往他那辆专属车的方向拽去。  
“诶---不是晚上吗？现在才中午啊！”阿强被拉得一脸晕头转向。  
“难道你还要自己回去做饭？”近平不管阿强怔怔地看着自己便一把把他塞进车里，关上了车门，看也不看前排司机，“开车。”  
车缓缓开出人民大会堂向近平家的方向疾驰而去。

“克强同志，别看文件了，吃饭啦！”近平将饭菜都搬上桌，走到阿强身后，一手向前夺走他正在看的文件放在书桌上。  
阿强白了近平一眼，起身就往餐桌前走去。近平在后面跟着阿强，嘴角戏虐道：“咋啦？生气啦？我这么幸苦给你做饭，你还生气。”近平抬头看着天花板摇头叹气，“我真的好苦啊—”  
阿强坐在餐桌前拿起筷子吃了几口，“行了，别寒碜我了，我谢谢你还不行吗，真是，多大个人了，还这样，快吃饭啦。”  
近平挨坐在阿强身边微笑道：“这不怕你生气嘛，惹恼了我最在意的人我会很心疼的。”  
阿强端着碗筷浑身抖了一下，一脸嫌弃，“你可拉倒吧，别开玩笑了，正经点儿，吃完正好下午一起去中南海的办公厅跟主席和总理他们处理政务。”边说着阿强也不忘扒拉着碗里的饭菜往嘴里送。  
看着埋头吃的正香的阿强，近平陷入腹诽，“世界上没有所谓的玩笑，所有的玩笑都有认真的成份，诶…真是傻阿强。”近平收回视线，不紧不慢的边吃边说：“不用去了，今早开会前主席跟我说过了，要我们俩在家处理一些要紧的事情，得避开那些江派的眼线。”  
阿强停下吃饭的动作瞪着牛大般的两只大眼盯着正在吃饭的近平，嘴里塞着还未来得及下咽的饭菜使得俩腮帮子鼓鼓的，“那…主席为啥…没跟我说啊。”  
近平放下碗筷，鬼使神差地戳了下阿强的腮帮子，这下两人都楞住了，空气瞬间变得非常安静，安静到两人能够听到彼此的心跳声，场面一度陷入尴尬。  
“咳咳…那个，主席…他可能忙忘了吧。”近平率先打破这该死诡异的气氛，悻悻地收回了手，挠了挠头。  
阿强面无表情地咽下嘴里那口饭菜，眼神异样地看着近平，“哦，可能是。”

“经大会全体投票决定，由习近平同志担任新一届的国家主席，李克强同志担任新一届的国务院总理。”掌声雷动，近平和阿强起身向参加大会的所有代表们鞠躬，而后他们俩转身相对握手微笑，此刻，这一幕将永久记录在各大媒体杂志的封面头条上，但却无法记录近平内心的风起云涌。  
散会了，在人们意料之中，近平和阿强并肩说笑着离开了会场。  
阿强笑着拍了拍近平的肩膀揶揄道：“习主席啊，这以后我们又要一起走喽，看来啊，我怕是再没有机会吃到主席亲自为我做的江米条了。”说罢便从近平的身边走过向着人群中走去……  
近平看着远去阿强的背影，微微摇头自嘲无奈的叹了一口气，“追妻路漫漫兮，吾将上下而求索。”


End file.
